


Gods with Pale Eyes

by AlyHell_Cat



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Additional Characters and tags to be added, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Don't Try This At Home, Emotional, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Gender Identity, Genderfluid, Internet, M/M, Other, Romance, Science Fiction, Self-Discovery, Sensuality, Shapeshifting, Swearing, Weirdness, alternative universe, blame it on me, except some interesting devices, mentions of parents, music references, not much really changed in the future, resistance groups, slight creek, style, unique characterization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyHell_Cat/pseuds/AlyHell_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle's existential crisis was manifesting as any 23 year old - extreme and immaculate use of the internet's ever expanding universe that has reigned since the early 2000's. But when he comes across a "rogue" chat site (curiousity killed the cat -over and over) he meets an interesting man who seems to read him like a book and stirs him inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods with Pale Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is only the second fic I have ever started (first in the fandom), so please be easy on me. I have no other proof reader so all mistakes are my own. Of course I do not own South Park or any characters, etc. This is an AU set in the future (like maybe 2040?) where Stan and Kyle are also in their 20's somewhere. This is loosely based off an awesome book called Exit to Reality and a dream I had. So it's somewhat Sci-fi, romance, and some later smut and general weirdness.

Kyle ran his fingers over the glass keyboard sensor then rubs his acting eyes wondering if he was really going to enter a "Rogue" chat site. He couldn't fathom why he was excited and his legs were twitching in anticipating the moment of clicking a red yes for assigning of a random screen name. A screen automatically pops up after confirming him being anonymous. Perfect. Everything set. Waiting...

He doesn't have to wait long to be connected to a one "HierarchyMuse" while he eagerly searches for his name which is "RumbleChild". He snorts and runs his thin hand through myraid of short, red curls. Whatever the fuck that means. He types the first message:

"Hey mr. muse"

 _Typing_ "I am that and much more."

"Really? Tell me all about it"

 _Typing_ "You should just find out. Don't disconnect. There's really no one else worth talking to on here right now."

Kyle pondered the message. What? How did Mr. Muse know if he was worth talking to? Well Kyle guessed they did have a certain amount of wittiness to both of them.

He typed out anyway, "How would you know that?"

 _Typing_ "I have approximate knowledge about many things. But really, I just get a good vibe from you. My lights are glowing green over here."

He was of course referring to the strange emotion/intuition tracker device which was an intricate mix of colors reacting from chemical reactions in the brain waves from any individuals close and their complex energy waves. The color meanings Kyle wasn't so sure about and it took a decent amount of practice to read and understand the social and emotional implications. Really, meaning he had a very generalized understanding of it. He guessed it would go off many times around him. 

He types "...so, that means?"

"Whatever you want it to, baby. But I will say this, it can pick up your emotional energy through your transfer sensor. Mixed with mine, well...we seem to be vibing."

Kyle winced at the vibing reference (how old school) but then smiled at the "baby". Shamefully, he liked flirting, especially from a male. Considering now the idea of even being gay was nothing to worry about, no suppression or brain-washing at a young age, everything was perfectly normal. Kyle knew since he was seven years old that other males were his preferred attraction. Women were intriguing and pretty all their own but not really in that "way".

Not sure what to say, Kyle types, for no good reason: "I like that. What is your name?". He almost immediately regrets it, considering most people prefer to be anonymous on such sites, as previously seen.

The redhead stares blankly in the screen for about a minute, worrying then concentrating on his reflection and being thankful his pale skin didn't have many freckles, and he smiles warily at himself. God, he was a hot mess. 

Suddenly his screen blinked slightly and his eyes flew to the message. He smirked at:

"Stan. My name is Stan. You can still call me Muse though, if you like. Don't mind me. I'm a little sleep deprived. What is your name if you are okay with sharing? I can just call you Child, though ;). Why did you get into the Resistance?"

Kyle almost blushed but resumed an eye roll, like the guy could see him. Oh, shit. He could potentially see him if he turned on his cam. He decided not to bother because frankly, he liked the mystery. Just the words. No other distractions. 

"Uhh, Kyle. Just call me Kyle or K. You're fine, btw. And honestly. I'm not. Part of it. Just curious. I really don't know much at all. Hopefully that doesn't put you off".

On the contrary, Stan didn't mind. Kyle spent a good chunk of the night discussing with Stan the purpose of the off-band resistance, with the outbreak of the zombie-esque disease and social parallels here and far between. Not a lot of economical issues have changed in the past 20 years. The immense amount of technology and social advancements a many, of course, but time doesn't change as much as one might ponder it does.

Unsurprisingly, Stan was from the area. This newer chat site was apparently developed by a local resistance group member. Word spreads fast that way. Finally, Stan asks if he wants to see a picture of him. After a healthy amount of flirting, of course.

Kyle is hesitant to sound stand-offish as he types "Well no. I wanted this to be a non-conceived notion type of convo based on purely words. But I am re considering. You know what. Maybe we should meet somewhere before seeing each other. Wait, well I mean if you wanted to hang out. I love your rantings and need more people to hang with. It will be like a surprise."

He's nervous and can feel his cheeks filling up like hot lava and hopes the offer and words doesn't sound creepy. He's just in a weird, fucked up mood. What if Stan refuses? What if Stan is hideous? Wait, why does that matter? He tries to tell himself even if he declines it won't be the end of the world. Maybe.

After about 30 seconds, Stan words read "Hmm, like a blind date? Sure, Mr. K. I'm not paranoid. I know you may think I am. Do you know where Tweek Bros. Coffee shop is? I know you have to, being around here. Tomorrow at 4 pm sound nice?".

Kyle's eyes widen in weirdly enough, happiness. And he really blushed at the blind date remark. Okay, he thinks, well it did sound completely like that. You oblivious dimbo. He quickly types:

"Oh god, I didn't mean to sound like that. But that sounds great. I don't think I have anything to do tomorrow."

 _Typing_ "Excellent. So can you at least tell me a little how you look? I wanna spot you out. I know it's cheating."

Stan doesn't even say anything about disclaiming the date comment. Kyle shrugs and types:

"Aww. I shouldn't, but...red. That's all I'm going to say."

"You're on. See you tomorrow." And HierarchyMuse signed off right after. 

What the hell happened? He was about to fall asleep on the spot but his mind was going crazy. Brazen much, Kyle? Overanalyzing himself was the bane of his existence but drunk on tiredness and his anxiety meds, he collapsed on his bed hugging his pillow and not setting his alarm.

**Author's Note:**

> *Winces* Damn, that was probably horrible. I'm tired too and it's been so long since I wrote. Hopefully I can update regularly.


End file.
